Veinte rayas rojas
by 3limas
Summary: Arakita y Kinjou llevan poco menos de un mes saliendo juntos. Todavía tienen mucho que descubrir. PWP. [También en AO3]


Cualquiera que pasase veinte minutos en los vestuarios del club de ciclismo de la Universidad de Yonan se daría cuenta, en el caso de que estuviesen allí dentro los chicos del club cambiándose de ropa, de que uno de ellos no conocía el significado de la palabra «discreción».

Había transcurrido poco menos de un mes desde que el constante flirteo de Arakita y Kinjou desembocara finalmente en un apasionado beso bajo las gradas del recinto deportivo de la Universidad de Yonan. Desde entonces, entre clases, exámenes y entrenamientos, no habían tenido apenas tiempo para ir mucho más allá. A Kinjou no le importaba en absoluto ir despacio; pero el modo y la frecuencia con que Arakita lo devoraba con los ojos sin importar el momento del día, el lugar, ni a quién tuvieran alrededor, parecía insinuar que él —por decirlo de forma elegante— sí tenía algo de prisa. No era la primera vez —ni sería la última— que se le lanzaba encima nada más quedarse solos en los vestuarios después de un entrenamiento.

Arakita estaba a punto de abrocharse el primer botón de la camisa cuando el último miembro del club de ciclismo salió por la puerta de los vestuarios con un alegre «¡Hasta mañana!». Y antes de que a Kinjou, que todavía tenía la camiseta en la mano, le diese tiempo a responderle, Arakita ya había agarrado con dos dedos las trabillas de su pantalón para atraerlo hacia él.

—¡Yasutomo!

Los dientes de Arakita se hincaron en los hombros desnudos de Kinjou antes de que éste pudiera añadir nada más. Aferrándose a él y clavándole las uñas en la espalda, Arakita retrodeció y se lo llevó consigo hasta que su propia espalda chocó contra la hilera de taquillas con un ruido metálico.

—No sabes la de cosas que se me han ocurrido que podría hacerte mientras te miraba en las duchas —le susurró Arakita al oído—.

A pesar de la sorpresa y el rubor de sus mejillas, Kinjou se mantuvo impertérrito. Mientras tanto, Arakita le besaba, mordía y arañaba la piel —todo a la vez— y no encontraba la forma de hablar sin perder el aliento. Aunque eso no le iba a impedir tratar de averiguar qué era exactamente lo que le gustaba a Kinjou y cómo le gustaba, porque ya no podía ni quería pasar más tiempo únicamente imaginándoselo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Kinjou, con una sonrisa en la voz—. ¿Aquí?

Arakita dudó antes de contestar. Quién sabía, tal vez a Kinjou le gustaba hacerlo en sitios públicos. Pero decir que no les convenía que los descubriesen teniendo sexo en la sala del club sería quedarse cortos.

—Aquí o donde tú quieras, me da igual —respondió Arakita, colgándose del cuello de Kinjou—.

—Creo que podríamos esperar a llegar a casa.

Arakita arrastró las uñas por la espalda de Kinjou, aliviado y entusiasmado a la vez por lo que parecía una proposición muy interesante, y, de pronto, la puerta de los vestuarios se abrió.

De un empujón, Arakita se apartó de Kinjou tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas y se lanzó sobre su mochila para fingir que buscaba algo. Con el corazón a cien, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Un chico de tercer curso, de nombre desconocido pero rostro familiar, estaba plantado en el marco de la puerta, donde permaneció durante unos largos segundos.

Kinjou se había quedado congelado en el sitio. O más bien lo que sucedía era que no podía hacer nada más que quedarse quieto dándole la espalda al recién llegado, porque todas sus cosas estaban a más de dos metros de distancia, y el moverse implicaría poner en evidencia cierto bulto en su pantalón que era preferible que el desconocido no viese.

El tipo aquél tardó lo que pareció toda una eternidad en moverse. Arakita tuvo que resistir las ganas de gritarle «¡Lárgate de una vez!» mientras se dirigía a paso de tortuga hasta una taquilla, sacaba de ella una chaqueta, y volvía a marcharse sin más palabras que un escueto «hasta luego».

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kinjou respiró por fin.

—¿Crees que nos ha visto? —preguntó, agachándose a recoger su camiseta del suelo—. Es amigo del vicecapitán. Si le dice algo nos podemos meter en un buen lío.

Arakita estaba a punto de responderle cuando algo llamó su atención.

Veinte rayas rojas inflamadas cruzaban la espalda de Kinjou desde los omóplatos hasta la cintura. Cuatro zarpazos, en total, que Arakita le había hecho apenas sin darse cuenta.

—N-no creo que haya visto mucho —respondió Arakita con una risa nerviosa—. Pero, hum, es posible que sí sospeche algo.

Los arañazos todavía no se habían curado del todo dos días después, en casa de Arakita, una más de muchas tardes en las que el estudio y los deberes habían dejado paso al aburrimiento. Finalmente harto, Arakita había saltado de la silla, Bepsi en mano, y se había dejado caer sobre el sofá con un gruñido. Kinjou lo había seguido al cabo de pocos minutos, y los dos habían acabado charlando y riendo a carcajadas primero, y amodorrándose frente a la televisión después, el uno tumbado encima del otro, convertidos en una maraña de piernas y brazos.

La televisión anunció el próximo programa: una película de terror que se emitiría a las doce y cuarto de la noche, después del corte publicitario. Al reparar en la hora que era, Kinjou hizo amago de levantar la cabeza del hombro de Arakita, demasiado adormilado para realmente conseguirlo.

—Se hace tarde y mañana tenemos clase a las ocho y media. Debería irme a mi casa —dijo. Y, tras un breve silencio, suspiró—: No me apetece.

—Quédate a dormir —propuso Arakita inmediatamente, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla ni las manos de las mejillas de Kinjou—. Mi cama es pequeña, pero yo puedo dormir aquí en el sofá.

—Como quieras. Pero no me importaría dormir contigo en tu cama.

—En ese caso, no te prometo que vayas a dormir mucho.

Arakita se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa desvergonzada, y la mente de Kinjou hizo inmediatamente conexión con el recuerdo de la mirada hambrienta de Arakita, de sus dientes deslizándose por su garganta, y de sus uñas clavándosele en la piel. Algo en los que no había podido dejar de pensar desde hacía dos días.

—Además vas a tener que dormir en ropa interior —dijo la boca de Arakita, sacando a Kinjou de su ensimismamiento—. Porque yo no uso pijama, y no puedo prestarte uno.

Parecía imposible lo despierto que Kinjou se encontraba de pronto, cuando hacía escasos minutos se caía de sueño sobre el sofá. Aunque, ¿cómo podría ser de otra forma? El cuerpo de Arakita, aún con lo flaco y huesudo que parecía, resultaba sorprendentemente acogedor bajo las sábanas. Su piel desprendía un ligero aroma a gel de ducha, era suave y cálida como un refugio, y hacía que el mundo exterior más allá de aquel cuarto pareciese el más indeseable de los lugares. Kinjou se encontraba absorto en la persona que tenía delante como pocas veces antes lo había estado.

La cama, como bien había dicho Arakita, era pequeña, de tamaño individual, por lo que arrimarse el uno al otro no era una opción, y Kinjou se encontró pronto con un par de brazos rodeándole el cuello, un par de piernas enredadas con las suyas, y una enorme sonrisa impaciente frente a la cara. Arakita lo miraba como si tuviese un millón de cosas que decirle y no supiese por dónde empezar.

—Relájate —le dijo Kinjou en voz baja, estrechándolo entre sus brazos y dibujando círculos con los dedos sobre su espalda—. Tenemos toda la noche.

Arakita se acercó todavía más, hasta que pareció que no había un solo centímetro de Kinjou que no estuviera en contacto con la piel caliente de Arakita. Así, frente a frente, Kinjou vio los ojos embebidos de afecto de Arakita y una sonrisa temblorosa que nunca antes había visto. Mirándola, el estómago le dio una vuelta de campana.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, Arakita ya había trepado encima de él y estaba besando su cuello y colando las manos por debajo de su camiseta. Arakita era, la mayoría de las veces, incapaz de contenerse. Y Kinjou se dejó hacer. Relajó los hombros y las piernas, se fundió con el colchón y dejó que Arakita lo cubriera de besos y rozara cada milímetro de piel con la punta de los dedos. Y aquellos mismos dedos se sumaron, uno a uno, empapados en lubricante, a la causa de hacer a Kinjou gemir y retorcerse sobre el colchón. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaban enredados bajo las sábanas, cuando Kinjou decidió por fin preguntar por qué Arakita no había usado los dientes o las uñas ni una sola vez.

—Yasutomo —dijo, levantando la cabeza de la almohada con un ligero jadeo y fracasando en el intento de esbozar una sonrisa serena— ¿qué ha sido de los mordiscos de antes?

—Heh —Arakita sonrió sin levantar la cara de su cuello—, ahora estoy probando otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa?

En lugar de contestar, Arakita depositó un suavísimo beso sobre la línea de la mandíbula de Kinjou. Después otro, sobre su frente. Y, por último, uno más sobre sus labios.

—¿Los preferías a _esto_? —le preguntó—. ¿Los quieres de vuelta?

A Kinjou le costó responder, con los dedos de Arakita de pronto curvándose en su interior, pero, finalmente, reunió el suficiente aliento para responder:

—No quiero nada que tú no quieras.

Arakita sonrió.

—Date la vuelta.

Había muchas cosas sobre el repentino cambio de actitud de Arakita que Kinjou no lograba comprender, pero también era cierto que, en aquel momento, no estaba en condiciones de pensar en nada que no fueran los dedos de Arakita. Estos se retiraron y Kinjou se dio la vuelta obedientemente, apoyó los codos sobre el colchón y elevó las caderas, instando a Arakita a continuar lo que había estado haciendo. La mano derecha de Arakita regresó enseguida a su posición anterior. Mientras tanto, la izquierda se deslizó por las cicatrices que cruzaban la espalda arqueada de Kinjou, ahora cubierta por una fina capa de sudor que hacía que la boca de Arakita se hiciese agua.

—Yasutomo —la voz de Kinjou, normalmente grave e imperturbable, sonó ahogada desde la almohada al cabo de unos minutos—.

—¿Sí, Shingo?

—Ya estoy… listo —dijo Kinjou entrecortadamente—.

Solo entonces levantó Arakita la mirada, súbitamente nervioso, y dejó de tocar a Kinjou para sacar los dedos y echar mano del lubricante y los condones. Cuando, unos segundos después, Arakita entró lentamente, tratando de controlar la respiración lo mejor que podía, Kinjou dejó escapar un largo gemido con la forma de su nombre.

Arakita sonrió. Kinjou nunca antes había producido aquella clase de sonidos, sin importar lo que le hiciera, dónde le mordiera, o lo fuerte que lo empujara contra la pared. Con un ronroneo de satisfacción, Arakita se detuvo para aplicar más lubricante, deslizó las manos por la espalda de Kinjou, lo sujetó con firmeza en el sitio y volvió a empujar tan despacio como fue capaz. El movimiento le arrancó otro sonoro gemido a Kinjou.

—Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? —dijo Arakita, sonriendo todavía más ante la confirmación de sus sospechas—.

Kinjou no respondió, ya fuera por la vergüenza y el rojo de sus mejillas, o porque estaba ocupado tratando de marcar el ritmo, rotando lentamente las caderas bajo Arakita en una silenciosa petición para que no se detuviese.

—No te impacientes —dijo Arakita, inclinándose sobre Kinjou para besarle el cuello y murmurarle al oído—. Tenemos toda la noche, ¿recuerdas?

Kinjou se echó a reír, demasiado perdido en un torbellino de sensaciones como para responder nada que tuviera un mínimo de coherencia, y mucho menos algo de su habitual ingenio.

—Más vale que te pongas cómodo —continuó Arakita—.

Kinjou estaba algo más que cómodo en aquel momento, pero no rechistó mientras Arakita lo ayudaba a acostarse de lado y a apoyar una pierna sobre sus hombros.

—Ah... —gimió Kinjou cuando lo sintió entrar de nuevo—. Sí, justo así…

Arakita pronto perdió la consciencia de dónde se encontraban sus dedos a cada momento, demasiado ocupado en complacer a Kinjou con la clase de caricias lentas que le gustaban, en escuchar sus incesantes gemidos y en observar la expresión de su cara ruborizada y sus ojos verdes perdidos en sí mismos. Poco a poco se le iba haciendo más difícil mantener aquel ritmo desesperadamente lento, y si Kinjou no llegaba pronto al orgasmo...

—Ahh, vamos, Shingo… —apremió Arakita—.

Lejos de que sus ruegos fueran escuchados, la respiración de Arakita se aceleró sin él darse cuenta, y sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más y más profundos.

—S-Shingo, no puedo más, ah…

Clavando las uñas en las caderas de Kinjou, Arakita exhaló un sollozo ahogado y se detuvo poco a poco, deshaciéndose en convulsiones de placer. Finalmente, se dejó caer sobre el colchón, al lado de Kinjou, con un gran suspiro y una expresión de relajada felicidad en la cara. Kinjou se limitó a observar a Arakita y cuando éste, al cabo de unos segundos, abrió por fin los ojos, Kinjou sintió una calidez en la boca del estómago que poco tenía que ver con lo que acababan de hacer.

—Yasutomo…

Arakita, que todavía no había terminado de recobrar el aliento, meneó una mano en el aire de forma apaciguadora.

—Voy, voy... —dijo, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua—. Déjame, ah... recuperarme.

No era eso, pero Kinjou no dijo nada. Tan solo se incorporó en la cama y miró a Arakita mientras él se levantaba para desechar el condón.

—Bien —dijo Arakita cuando regresó a la cama—. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Arakita atrapó a Kinjou entre sus brazos, lo hizo recostarse sobre el cabecero de la cama, y bajó poco a poco por su vientre con más besos.

—Nunca te cansas, ¿eh? —rió Kinjou—.

—No —confirmó Arakita mirándolo a los ojos—.

Arakita hundió la cabeza entre las piernas de Kinjou sin más dilación. Kinjou cerró los ojos y sonrió, todavía desconocedor de lo alto que la lengua de Arakita le iba a hacer gritar en tan sólo unos minutos.

—No sabía que tuvieses un lado tierno, Yasutomo —dijo Kinjou, pellizcando a Arakita en el trasero mientras éste accionaba los mandos de la ducha—.

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar! —replicó Arakita, ruborizándose a pesar de todo—. ¡Deberías haberte visto la cara!

Kinjou carraspeó.

—No puedo decir que no me haya gustado. La próxima vez lo haremos como prefieras tú.

Un chorro de agua golpeó a Kinjou en toda la cara. Arakita lo estaba mirando con su habitual expresión de enojo y con un peculiar rubor en las mejillas.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo no prefiera hacerlo así, idiota?

* * *

A/N: ¡Gracias por leer! Este fic me costó Dios y ayuda terminarlo. Espero que haya merecido un poco la pena.


End file.
